


Every Drabble Has Its Day

by CaseyROCKS



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyROCKS/pseuds/CaseyROCKS
Summary: Four really short kinda sorta related if you squint real hard stories (200, 200, 300 and 500 words each).The prompt words were Lick, Pinch, Smack and Tickle





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and its characters are the property of NBC and Dick Wolf. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the fanfic world, there are some really good stories and, well, then there are mine. With any luck, the fanfic police will send a fanfic detective resembling Olivia Benson to investigate my heinous writing crimes and a fanfic ADA resembling Casey Novak will prosecute me into submission.
> 
> Please, oh please, oh please bring the handcuffs.  
> And the badge.   
> I love shiny stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> Four really short kinda sorta related if you squint real hard stories (200, 200, 300 and 500 words each). They were written as a result of my harassing another writer into writing 55 word or less stories. We were both, at the time, stalled on the major ones we were working on. We both can't count apparently either…neither of us stopped at 55. I can't even keep this disclaimer to under 55 words.

**_ Lick – 200 words _ **

"Casey, no, you can't go and that's final." Olivia said to the reddish blond (or is it blondish red head) sitting on the couch. She reached for her badge and her gun which were on the kitchen counter. "I am going on a stakeout with Elliot. It isn't going to be fun. Stuck in a car. Nothing to do but sit."

She clipped her badge on and holstered her gun. With each movement, the bottom lip of the blond dropped further and further down. Casey looked up at Liv with soulful green eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Olivia pleaded, her voice wavering. "You know I would take you if I could." Liv slid onto the couch and pulled the blond close. Casey kissed her ear.

"You just wait here."

Another kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

This time a wet kiss to the tip of Liv's nose.

Liv cupped Casey's face in both hands and stared deep into her eyes. "You don't play fair."

"Hey Liv..." Elliot called from the doorway. "You know if Novak ever finds out you named your dog after her, she is going to kick your ass from here to Jersey."

 

**_ Pinch – 200 words _ **

Olivia opened the door and made her way into the apartment. The afternoon stakeout turned into an all-nighter and she was so glad to finally be home. Bad coffee and Elliot's insistence on playing disco music in the car had frazzled her last nerve. Sleepy green eyes popped up over the back of the couch.

"Ah, there's my sweetie." She made her way over to the couch and sat down. "Did you have a good night, huh, baby?"

Casey snuggled in closer.

"Did you eat? Are you hungry?"

The blonde laid her head in Liv's lap and curled back up to sleep.

"Guess not." Liv ran her fingers through the wavy red-blonde hair and gently scratched the scalp. Casey rolled over on her back, opened her eyes and stared up at the Detective. Liv rubbed her belly. Casey closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did you wait up for me? You are so loyal, yes you are. You are the bestest friend any man…uh…woman…could want." Liv began to stroke Casey's head.

"OW!" Liv felt the pinch on her thigh. "What was that for?"

"Knock it off, Benson. I'm not going to forget anytime soon that you named your dog after me."

 

**_ Smack – 300 words _ **

Liv keyed open the door and walked into the apartment. "Make yourself at home, Abbie." She pointed to the living room, as she headed to the bedroom. "I just need to grab my other jacket and we can go."

Abbie wandered into the living room and perused the bookshelves. There were novels, and knickknacks and a multitude of pictures of Olivia and Casey. She smiled at some of their photographed antics.

"Dammit, Casey, not again." She heard being yelled in the other room. Abbie turned but stood in place.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my underwear alone? Good god, it's not like you ever wear them."

Abbie's eyebrow rose.  _"Waaaaaaaaay more information than I ever needed to hear,"_ she thought to herself.

"And get your lazy ass off the bed."

"Uhhhhh, Liv? Everything okay?" Abbie reluctantly queried.

"Yeah, yeah...the good for nothing bitch decided she needed to chew on my underwear...again." There was a pause. "It's the third pair this week," Liv said, truly disgusted.

"Maybe I should go so you and Casey can have a discussion about your...ummm...unmentionables." She called out as she headed for the front door.

"No need. The discussion is over, let me just smack her and we can get out of here."

"Olivia, NO!" Abbie, hurrying, made her way to Liv's bedroom. "I am not going to let you hit your girlfr..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the golden retriever. Liv was standing over her with a rolled-up newspaper in her hand. The guilty dog still had a pair of Liv's torn boxers in her mouth.

Abbie leaned back on the door frame and scrubbed her face with her hand. "I thought you meant Casey Casey. Not a..." she gestured to the dog.

Olivia collapsed in laughter.

 

**_ Tickle – 500 words _ **

Abbie Carmichael smiled as she gazed out over the grassy field. She was sitting on her favorite bench in Central Park and it was a beautiful, sunny day. Kids and dogs were playing and couples were picnicking. It didn't even disturb her good mood when she felt a person sit a little too close next to her. Then the person nudged her shoulder.

Abbie glared, the woman grinned. Then she shook her head and winked. "Hey Benson, how are ya?"

"Well, howdy Tex...fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, well, where else would I be, now that I've done the big "C" word." She joined in on Olivia's immediate laughter.

"Abbie Carmichael finally commits to cohabitation...stop the presses."

"Yeah, once I saw how happy Casey...and Casey made you...I wanted what you had."

"Sooooooo, where is she and how did you meet her?"

Abbie pointed out into the field, to a woman playing Frisbee with a dog. "One of Fin's friends introduced us. She has big brown eyes like you do and they suckered me right in. I think it was love at first sight. We seem to like the same foods and she even likes to jog with me."

"Well, what's her name? Bring her over here so I can meet your new love."

"About her name...."

"Abbie? You are living with the girl. Don't tell me you don't know her name." Liv snarked.

"Of course I know her name. Geez, Benson." She punched Liv on the arm.

Olivia rubbed her arm. "And…" Liv tilted her head.

Abbie stood up and whistled. The woman looked over. Abbie gestured. The woman took the Frisbee from the dog and threw it toward the attorney, then started walking. Abbie caught it about the same time the dog arrived for the toy.

"Benson? Meet butchymcfabulous,"Abbie said in a quiet mumble.

"Excuse me? Say again?"

"Her name is Butchy McFabulous. But I just call her Butch for short."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Only you would give that kind of a name to a dog. Jesus, Abbie…Fido, Spot, Pookie...those, not good enough for you?"

"Pookie?" Abbie questioned. "But look Liv…the short cropped hair, she's all muscle and look at that little stubby tail." The dog jumped up on the bench and licked Liv's face.

"I guess…hey that tickles…I guess I am really not surprised. Knowing you, I would have expected a name like Joe or George."

"Duh, Benson, she is a girl. And you are one to talk. You named yours after your girlfriend. How long did you pay for that, huh? No lovin' for the Bensonator for months, right?" She grinned at Liv. "In all honesty, I did consider naming her after one of my new favorite TV characters."

Liv paused for a sec… "Oh no, don't tell me...."

"Uh huh...I thought about naming her Lindsay."

Liv closed her eyes and shook her head in amazement.

"C'mon, it would have been perfect...after all she is a ..."

"Boxer," they both said at the same time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dog in the story belongs to me. I adopted a Golden Retriever with amber/green eyes and named her Casey after my favorite SVU character. Actually she thinks her name is Casey No No since she hears it so much. LOL


End file.
